


pumpkin spice (and everything nice)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets, part ii. [58]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: “Huh,” Andrew says, licking his lips. “This is actually really good.” Zach says something along the same lines, but Steven barely registers it, too distracted by Andrew putting more lip balm on. After a moment, he glances over and catches Steven’s eye for a fleeting second, for just long enough to run his tongue over his bottom lip again, slowly and deliberately.Steven swallows heavily. He loves Andrew, utterly and truly, but sometimes he is amenace.(or, Andrew gets dragged into a lip balm 'taste test', and Steven gets flustered.)





	pumpkin spice (and everything nice)

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely [oh-dear-dani](http://oh-dear-dani.tumblr.com/) sent me the following prompt: _kaitlyn! hello! i have a prompt! please! its standrew and andrew is trying on a chapstick and steven comes along, andrew says ‘huh this tastes good’ steven responds with a can i try and kisses him._ I kinda fiddled with the prompt a little bit and made it established relationship, but ta-da, here's this!
> 
> per the usual, all typos and miscellaneous fuck-ups are mine.

If there’s one thing Steven has learned about working at BuzzFeed, it’s that, all too often, things tend to not go according to plan.

Sometimes, that tendency manifests itself in big ways, in an entire series being scrapped when someone leaves the company unexpectedly or in having Legal pull the plug on a video minutes before filming is due to start because it’s supposedly unsafe. However, more often than not, it manifests in smaller ways, in having to stay late to edit because a timeline changed or having to put a pause on something in order to judge someone’s wardrobe or makeup or hair for a video.

Or, sometimes, it manifests in Steven having to change his lunch plans because Andrew unexpectedly got pulled into some kind of taste test.

_I’m sorry_ , the text that Andrew sent him mere minutes before noon reads. _shouldn’t be any longer than an hour. we’re in 6, if you wanna come watch._

Normally, Steven would jump at such an opportunity, but he’s pretty sure that watching people eat for an hour will only make him more hungry than he already is (unless it’s one of the _weird_ taste tests, like edible underwear or freaky canned food from Amazon). While he could grab himself a snack to tide himself over until Andrew is done, he doesn’t want to ruin his appetite, so he sends back a quick reply saying that he’ll come meet Andrew around one, unless he finishes up early. At the very least, he can use this change in plans to do some more preparation for the meeting he has this afternoon with Legal in order to discuss the upcoming season of Worth It.

He puts the finishing touches on his notes at quarter to one, and since there’s still no word from Andrew, he packs up his things and heads across the complex to studio six. Before he can decide whether to wait in the hallway or try to slip in without causing too much of an interruption, the door opens and Sara comes out, scrubbing at her lips with a napkin.

“Hey!” she says quietly, holding the door for him. “Andrew’s almost done, he’s only got one tube left to go.”

“Thanks, Sara.” He slips quietly into the room and tucks himself into the back corner, well out of range of the cameras and the sound equipment, but still in Andrew’s line of sight, and tries to figure out what on earth Sara meant by _tube_. The only thing he can think of is egg tubes, and he doubts that’s what it is; Andrew had been so horrified by his first experience with those that it was actually a little bit hilarious, so Steven highly doubts that he’d let himself get sucked into a second video dealing with them.

As it turns out, it’s not egg tubes. In fact, after a few seconds, it becomes clear that they aren’t testing food at all.

“Pumpkin spice flavored,” Andrew says, turning a tiny tube of lip balm over in his fingers. “Why did we save the most normal one for last?”

“Because it’s probably going to taste horrible,” Zach says, carefully scrutinizing his own tube. “Like a plastic pumpkin.”

“Why do you already know what that tastes like?” Andrew asks, twisting the cap off his tube and giving it a sniff. His face doesn’t immediately crinkle up into disgust, which seems promising.

Zach shrugs. “Try Guys.” It doesn’t need any further elaboration, and Andrew doesn’t ask. Instead, he slathers some of the balm onto his bottom lip and licks it off with the point of his tongue. There shouldn’t be anything arousing about the action, especially given how bright the room is and how many people are nearby, crammed shoulder to shoulder in the tiny space, but a shiver still runs down Steven’s spine. For a moment, before he’s able to rein his thoughts back in, his mind wanders to how Andrew’s tongue feels grazing across his collarbone, his hip, the inside of his thigh.

He snaps himself out of it just in time for Andrew to speak again.

“Huh,” he says, licking his lips again. “This is actually really good.” Zach says something along the same lines, but Steven barely registers it, too distracted by Andrew putting more lip balm on. After a moment, he glances over and catches Steven’s eye for a fleeting second, for just long enough to run his tongue over his bottom lip again, slowly and deliberately. 

Steven swallows heavily. He loves Andrew, utterly and truly, but sometimes he is a _menace_.

The video wraps up fairly quickly after that. Once they’re done filming, Andrew stashes the tube of lip balm in his pocket and makes his way over to Steven.

“Sorry I kept you waiting,” he says, leaning in to press a kiss to Steven’s cheek. Steven can feel the balm lingering on his skin once Andrew has pulled away, slightly sticky but not wholly unpleasant. 

“It’s fine.” Steven waits until they’re out of the room before he asks, “So that last one tasted pretty good?”

“Yeah, actually.” Andrew pats the pocket of his jeans, where Steven can barely see the small bump of the tube. “Should have been there for the popcorn one. It was horrible.”

“I’m not surprised.” Before they can get too far back into the main complex, Steven comes to a stop. He’s pretty sure he should be embarrassed by how easily Andrew is able to get him going, how all it takes is one glance and the swipe of his tongue to get him flustered, but while he doesn’t want to do anything too drastic at work (his record with HR is spotless, and he’d like to keep it that way), he _really_ wants to kiss Andrew, even if only for a few minutes.

“Everything alright?” Andrew asks with a slight frown. Steven nods.

“Fine. I was just, um. Wondering if I could try. The lip balm, I mean.” He’s pretty sure that someone else, someone with a little more confidence, could turn that into an actual line, but he can barely get the words out without stumbling over them. 

“Yeah, definitely.” Andrew starts to reach for his pocket, but Steven stops him with a tentative hand on his wrist.

“That wasn’t what I meant.” Andrew’s frown returns for a few seconds before it slowly inches up into a smile that toes the line of being a smirk. Before Andrew even opens his mouth, more heat rushes into Steven’s head, pools in his cheeks and the back of his neck.

“ _Oh_.” Andrew crosses the hall and checks the sheet of paper tucked into the slot beside the door for studio 9, which lists what time it’s being used for filming. After shoving the paper back into the slot, leaving it a little crumpled, he twists the door open and peeks into the darkened room before he stretches his hand out. “C’mere.”

Steven doesn’t need to be told twice. Taking Andrew’s hand, he follows him into the room, just far enough so that they can shut the door. Automatically, Steven moves so that his back is braced against it and fumbles for the handle so he can click the lock shut, just in case the filming schedule is wrong (or in case someone has the same idea as them). Before his fingers can grasp it, Andrew beats him to it.

“Still want a taste?” Andrew asks in a murmur so deep and syrupy that Steven almost rethinks his idea to do nothing more than kiss.

“Yes,” he says, reaching out into the dark. Thankfully, he has better luck finding Andrew’s hips than he did the lock, and he curls his fingers tightly around them, pulls Andrew in closer, until he’s firmly boxed in between the door and Andrew’s chest. “Please.”

“Okay.” The tip of Andrew’s nose bumps into the underside of Steven’s chin and drags up the curve of his cheek before he settles his forehead firmly against Steven’s. “I’ve got you.” When his warm breath brushes against Steven’s mouth, Steven tilts his head slightly down to meet him in a kiss. 

After only a moment, Steven discovers that Andrew was right - the lip balm _does_ taste surprisingly good, remarkably like an actual pumpkin spice latte, although there is a bit of a chemical taste underlying that. 

However, once he’s made that observation, he tucks it into the back of his mind. Now that he’s discovered that Andrew was correct, he has more important things to concern himself with.

Namely, with kissing Andrew.

When Andrew’s tongue brushes against his bottom lip, Steven meets it with his own, and he leans heavily back against the door, lets Andrew control the pace. When he slides his hands underneath the hem of Andrew’s shirt, so that his fingertips are skimming over warm, soft skin, Andrew groans from deep in his chest, traps Steven’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs on it softly, just hard enough to sting.

Steven really hopes that there’s no one walking by on the other side of the door, because he does a _terrible_ job at containing the moan that falls from his mouth in response. 

“More?” Andrew asks against Steven’s mouth, panting quietly. His tongue carefully grazes over where his teeth pressed only moments before, and Steven’s fairly certain that it’s only his grip on Andrew’s hips that keeps him from sliding to the floor in a boneless mess.

“Please,” he answers with a nod, sliding his hands up to Andrew’s waist. He parts his lips in preparation for Andrew to kiss him again, but instead, Andrew moves over to his jaw and starts pressing whisper-light kisses to it. Steven tilts his head back and shivers as Andrew moves higher, to the slight dip underneath his ear. He doesn’t linger there for long; he starts making a journey downward, down the length of Steven’s throat. He doesn’t bring his teeth into the mix, but even without them, Steven can barely keep himself quiet, can barely keep himself from moaning Andrew’s name when Andrew presses a hot, open-mouth kiss just above his collar. 

“Wish I could keep going,” he murmurs, bringing one hand up and gently tracing the line of Steven’s collarbone through his sweater. Pausing with his fingertips resting in the hollow at the base of Steven’s throat, he continues, “Wish I could mark you up.”

Steven wishes that too, more than anything. He wishes that Andrew could decorate him in starbursts of bruises that would turn purple, than red, than yellow, as they healed. He wishes that they could switch positions, that he could get Andrew’s back against the door and drop down to his knees, that he could feel Andrew’s hair pulling his hair into total disarray as he swallowed him down.

Before he can vocalize any of those thoughts, his stomach abruptly growls, absurdly loud in the enclosed space.

“Wish we didn’t have to eat,” he groans, dropping his head back against the door with a thud and sliding his hands out from underneath Andrew’s shirt. Andrew laughs.

“Me too.” Pressing a final kiss to Steven’s neck, he takes a step back and flicks the lock for the door. He doesn’t, however, make any move to open it. Instead, he brings his hands back up to cradle Steven’s face and drags his thumbs along his cheekbones. “I kept the first one we tried too, by the way. Not just the pumpkin spice.”

“You kept the popcorn one? Why?” 

“Oh God, no. That was the second one. The first one was supposed to taste like cotton candy.” Andrew’s voice has dropped low again, and while Steven has no idea what he’s building up to, he suspects that it’s going to be something he’ll think about for the remainder of the day, something that’s going to very much distract him from his meeting with the Legal team.

“Did it?” he asks, curling his hands loosely around Andrew’s wrists. He can feel Andrew’s shrug reverberate down his arms. 

“Not really. But it was shimmery.” He leans back in, close enough that Steven could kiss him if he tilted his head a little, and continues, “I want to see what it looks like when I kiss you with it. Think you’d look gorgeous.”

Steven’s breath hitches again, and he tightens his fingers around Andrew’s wrists.

“You’ve seen me wear shimmery stuff before,” he says. “That time Jen did my makeup, remember?”

“I remember,” Andrew murmurs, lips skimming the corner of Steven’s mouth, before he continues, “But I wasn’t just talking about kissing your mouth.”

Steven swallows hard and lets out a shaky breath that veers off into a moan. He’s pretty sure that, if Andrew doesn’t stop talking soon, the chances of him getting _any_ work done this afternoon are going to be totally shot. 

“Wanna find out tonight?” he asks, turning and pressing a kiss to the center of Andrew’s warm palm. 

This time, it’s Andrew’s turn to let out an unsteady breath.

“Yeah, Steven. I do.”

&.

Steven manages to keep it together long enough to have his meeting, but after that, the rest of the day is totally unproductive. Every time he thinks he might be able to focus on something, he catches Andrew’s eye, and his thoughts immediately fly back into territory that is wholly inappropriate for work.

The fact that he manages to last all the way to five o’clock without grabbing Andrew’s hand and dragging him out of the building is somewhat of a minor miracle.

As soon as they get home, Andrew stays true to his word and kisses a _lot_ more than Steven’s mouth.

Tastewise, Steven definitely prefers the pumpkin spice (frankly, the cotton candy stuff doesn’t really taste like much of anything), but there’s definitely something to be said about how the shimmer settles on his skin, on the curve of his neck and down his chest and along his hipbones.

Afterwards, once he’s caught his breath again, he mumbles, “I’m so glad that you did that taste test. Even if it messed up our lunch plans.” 

Andrew laughs and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“Yeah. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
